Meeting?
by TheWitchNextDoor
Summary: Orion is introduced to Bee's reluctant new friend, Drift, but he's more interested in the sparkling's rather attractive carrier. Megatron is just grateful Orion doesn't remember their first meeting. [Megamom AU ; No War ; MegOP sort of.]


**Disclaimer:** Yeah I own absolutely nothing here. Except for Advisory, who makes a very brief appearance.

This little fic is based on the "Megamom" AU by Meridianbarony (and Agatharights) over on Tumblr, in which Megatron is Drift's carrier! I suggest you roll over to their blog and check out the Megamom Masterpost, everything seriously rocks. This is basically Side-B, only there's no war. And Bumblebee is in it.

 **Warning:** There's some Megs/OP hints and Megatron mentions being an exotic dancer. Shrugs.

* * *

Orion frowned as he jogged up the small steps to the Rodian sparkling care center, finding himself cursing his job once again. It wasn't that he really hated the job itself; on the contrary, he had always enjoyed his work. The Cybertronian police force seemed to be where he belonged, where he excelled, and he'd never doubted it was what he was made to do – not until rather recently. Orion slowed as he reached the entrance, not wanting to startled anyone by barging in like he had the first time he'd shown up late. (He was, perhaps, a little overprotective, or a little over _everything_.) The doorway chimed as he stepped in, announcing his presence and drawing the attention of the slight femme at the front desk. She glanced up from her data pad, a small smile flashing across her face at the sight of him. The workers at the center were all rather fond of him, though he half suspected they all just wanted him to frighten a senior worker out of their chair again.

"Good evening, Captain!" She greeted in a sing song voice, giving a teasing salute solely because she knew it would make Orion a little uncomfortable.

"Good evening, Advisory." he answered, smiling slightly at the young bot's antics. To Orion, she didn't seem to be much more than a sparkling herself, and rarely acted much older. "I'm a little late."

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'll buzz you in before you have to break down the door." She teased, tapping on her control panel while giggling at Orion's obvious embarrassment. The incident got blow more out of proportion every time he was teased about it; he was definitely never going to live it down.

The doors behind her slid open, and Orion gave automatic words of thanks as he struggled not to run into the care center. He had been working for joors, which meant it had been joors since he'd last seen Bumblebee – the reason for his rapidly developing discontent with his work. The bitlet had been orphaned in a tragic accident, and when Orion had arrived at the scene he'd taken one look at the defenseless little thing, confused and inconsolable until Orion had scooped him up and lulled him into a fit full recharge, and fallen irreversibly in love. Formally adopting him had been a long and arduous process, but he had never regretted his decision for a moment. Bee may not have had his CNA, but he was undoubtedly Orion's sparkling, and Orion was his Creator and he was determined to be the best Creator he could be. Unfortunately, his job seemed to be constantly undermining his attempts. He was frequently late and always working odd joors, and he was in near constant danger, a though that quite suddenly terrified him. What would happen to Bumblebee if he offlined? The poor thing had already lost two creators, how could he possibly stand the loss of another? Would he be taken in by another family? Dumped into the system to be shuffled from place to place? Orion couldn't stand the thought of not being there for his little mech. More eager than ever to find Bee, he scanned the nearly empty room, taking note of the handful of sparklings and caretakers that remained.

" _CREATOR_!"

Orion turned his helm, any negative thoughts vanishing at the sight of a familiar yellow and black blur flying towards him. With well practiced ease, he stepped to the side to avoid having the little mech bounce off his legs, and caught him by the shoulder before he could keep barreling into anything, or anyone, else. Unfortunately, he failed to account for his creation to have a tag-a-long, and when Bumblebee came to an abrupt halt, the sparkling that he had been dragging crashing into him. Orion blinked as the pair went tumbling to the floor, a mess of tiny, flailing limbs and soft edges. Bumblebee made a series of distressed beeps, some sort of habit or language he must have picked up before Orion had taken him in, and the other one seemed to be hissing furiously. After a breem or two of struggling, they managed to pull themselves apart and stand, Bumblebee fluttering his tiny door wings. Orion barely suppressed the urge to scoop him up and look him over for injuries; he knew Bee was fine, or he'd be saying otherwise.

"Creator, Creator!" Bumblebee said excitedly, bouncing on his pedes and waving a servo in the direction of his companion, "This is Drift and we're friends!"

Orion looked from his creation, bright and excitable as ever, to the slightly older sparkling beside him. There was something vaguely familiar about him, in the shape of his finials and the colors of his paint, but he couldn't quite remember why. Drift didn't seem nearly as enthused about the idea of friendship as Bee did; he was scowling at the ground, probably still furious about ending up on it. He was clearly a temperamental child, and he was absolutely adorable. Orion knelt down so he was closer to their level, drawing the mechling's bright red optics as he did so.

"Hello, Drift. It's nice to meet you. My name is Orion Pax."

Orion offered his servo for the little bot to shake, but Drift just stood there for a moment, blinking.

"Carrier says I'm not supposed to talk to strange bots." Drift said finally; he especially wasn't supposed to talk to strange cops, and Bumblebee had bragged repeatedly that his creator was captain. It was second nature to distrust cops where Drift came from; even as young as he was, he knew that.

Bumblebee took immediate offense to that statement, tiny doorwings fluttering indignantly. "My creator isn't _strange_!"

"He means I'm a stranger, little one." Orion corrected, calming Bumblebee before he could start some sort of fight. He was more amused than anything himself. "And that's very good advice, Drift, your carrier is very wise."

"Well, thank you, officer. I certainly do try."

It was a vast amount of self control that (barely) saved Orion the embarrassment of a startled jump. His movements were only a little jerky as he stood up and turned his helm to see who had snuck up on him. His processor blanked for a moment as he found himself staring at a rather attractive mech; Orion was almost certain there was something familiar about him, aside from the finials and gray color he shared with his creation.

"Ah, hello, sir." Orion managed, giving his processor a swift mental kick and holding out his servo.

The other mech looked at him a tad warily, and for a klick Orion expected to be rejected again. Like carrier, like creation, and all, but courtesy seemed to win over the stranger's reservations.

"Hello; and it's Megatron." there was a slight pause, as though he was watching for Orion's reaction, before his optics moved towards Drift and Bumblebee, "I see you've met Drift. Not causing any trouble, I hope?"

"I didn't do anything!" the pair denied at the same time, making Megatron's mouthplates twitch into an almost smile.

"No, no trouble at all." Orion said, wracking his processor in a futile attempt to recall where he had met this bot before, because he was sure he had, "Bumblebee was just introducing me to his new friend."

Orion half expected the usual reaction of surprise and the prying questions about Bumblebee's parentage, but Megatron just nodded in acceptance. He was a single creator himself, and he didn't much appreciate anyone prying into his business either.

"It's good to see Drift isn't having any trouble fitting in here."

"It's a welcoming place." Orion agreed, "Have you just moved into the district, or-?"

"Creator!" Bumblebee, apparently bored of the little game of run in circles he had initiated with Drift, interrupted their conversation by attempting to scale Orion's leg, "I'm hungry. Can we have candy for dinner?"

Orion plucked the little bot off his leg and set him on his shoulder, his favorite place to sit. "No, but if you're good you can have a piece of candy _after_ dinner."

"Can we go to a place?" Bee asked, the word restaurant still a bit too much of a mouthful for him.

"I don't see why not." Orion glanced at Megatron while Bee cheered in his audios, a little regretful at having to cut the conversation short, "I'll see you around."

"Yes, I guess you will." Megatron mused, watching Orion walk away with his chattering creation on his shoulder.

He was grateful the sparkling had interrupted before he'd needed to lie. He didn't, in fact, live in the district, but a combination of Drift's attitude and discrimination towards Megatron's career had left him with little option but to find a center outside of Kaon. It was a bit of a hassle going back and forth, but it was certainly better than leaving him under the watch of fellow dancers in the back of the club. He'd nearly had a spark attack when he'd walked in and spotted the officer chatting with Drift, but Orion luckily didn't seem to recall their first meeting. (A nasty brawl in a little joint during one of his first gigs as an exotic dancer; Orion had expressed concern for the dancers well being, despite the fact he was dripping energon from a cracked noseplate and still wrestling a pair of stasis cuffs on an overcharged moron.)

"Can we go home now?" Drift asked, prodding at his carrier's leg to get his attention.

Megatron, after taking a moment to assure himself he had just been lost in thought and hadn't checked out Orion's retreating frame even a little, placed his servo on Drift's back so he could keep track of the little bot while he guided him to the streets.

"So, Bumblebee, huh?"

Drift huffed. "He's annoying."

". . . well, you're going to be nice to him anyway."

" _Aww_."

* * *

Drift you have to be nice to the son of the cop that your mom kinda wants to bang it's the rules.

Well this is part one of the au of the au of the Megamom au. Megamomception. I'm also writing a ton of drabbles based on this au so keep an out for those in the distant future. I've decided Megamom is too fun to not write.

Also I'm too tired to properly proof read this right now so sorry if there are mistakes. Also sorry if it sucks in general but effort was made. This is the first time I've written Megs/OP somehow? Also first time writing Drift.

. . . I should probably update _Fallen Star_ now that I have a working laptop, sort of, again. _Twists & Turns_ needs to be rewritten probably. Also I could write more shattered glass au- . . . Shattered Glass version of Megamom B-side. Uh-oh.


End file.
